What If
by Yaoi Hands
Summary: Rewinding back to the past, what if Sakura never had a crush on Sasuke but instead had one on Itachi. What if before Itachi murdered his clan, him and Sakura became best friends. What if in the future they end up falling in love. What if... ItaSaku
1. Different

**What If**

* * *

**First story :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does but if I did my Itachi-kun would NOT be dead and he would be proven innocent.****  
**

**Summary: Rewinding back to the past, what if Sakura never had a crush on Sasuke but instead had one on Itachi. What if before Itachi murdered his clan, him and Sakura became best friends. What if in the future they end up falling in love. What if...**

**Pairing: Itachi/Sakura with some SasuSaku.**

**Rating: M (For mature teens and adults only, but not a lot of lemon until later in the story when they are older.)**

**A/N: In the beginning of this story it mainly focuses on the past since im mixing it up a little, but when we get to the present the Naruto crew will be over seventeen and either still Chunnin or Jounin.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**..:Different:..**

* * *

**~~~~~The Past~~~~~**

* * *

At the ninja academy. There were kids everywhere laughing, giggling, talking, throwing and tossing things at each other, gossiping and what not. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

In the far left corner of the room, sitting at a desk alone was a little six year old, pink-haired girl. She had the most prettiest emerald eyes and she sat quietly while swinging her feet back and forth. She was flushing and silently was waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Not a minute later a little blond girl with aqua green eyes sat down next to her and smiled.

"Hey Sakura. What's wrong?" The blonde girl said as she put a hand on the other girl's shoulder, startling her.

The pink-haired girl blushed and looked down. "O-Oh...Ino. Im just waiting for the teacher to come in."

Ino was about to say something else but was cut off when suddenly a bunch of girls started to squeal in excitement. She looked down in excitement while Sakura stared at her confused. She tapped Ino's shoulder and asked what was going on but got no response from her. Ino just keep looking down. Deciding to look in the direction she was looking at, Sakura noticed a black haired boy with a bored look on his face sit down. She tilted her head; slightly confused.

Ino turned back to Sakura with red cheeks and noticed the pink haired girl tilting her head in confusion.

Ino sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, " Come on Sakura. Don't tell me you don't know who that is."

Sakura shook her head. Some girls turned around and looked up at her.

"You DON'T know who that is?" A purple head girl said.

Once again Sakura shook her head.

Another girl spoke," He's like the cutest guy here in our grade and he's smart, plus he's pretty strong and an Uchiha."

Sakura knew the Uchiha clan and that they were the user's of the legendary sharingan, but she had never seen a real Uchiha in person before and was still confused to why everyone was so giggity about him.

"Who is he?" She dared to ask as some girls looked at her with either shock or disgust.

"Sasuke Uchiha of course!"

Most of the girls started to squeal again just by hearing his name. Deciding to take one more glance at him, Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. He just didn't seem like 'all that' to her.

* * *

Sakura tried to eat in piece, but sitting beside one of the most popular girl's in school didn't really help.

"So Ino, are you gonna make a move?" A blue haired girl asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She wasn't really listing to the conversation but hearing the word's' Ino' and 'making a move' caught her interest.

Ino sipped her water and smirked. "Uh, duh! Of course I am. Im not gonna miss out on a chance like this, Sasuke's mine!" Ino hissed with determination.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" Another girl said with determination in her voice as well.

Sakura rolled her eyes. There goes that name 'Sasuke' again. She just didn't seem to understand why all the girls liked him so much. Okay sure, he's an Uchiha and is cute and all but other than that he just seems like a normal boy that goes to her ninja school. All the other girls just acted like love sick puppy dogs and treated him like he was a God or something.

She averted her gaze over to the Uchiha who was sitting by himself under a tree and eating his lunch.

He quickly noticed her gaze and looked back at her as well. Not more than five seconds, Sakura decided to look away and shrugged. Even looking into his eyes she didn't even blush. She just didn't see it. On the other hand, Sasuke looked at her for a couple more seconds and blushed lightly. This was the first time a girl at the academy looked at him and didn't blush or start to immediately gossip and talk to her friends about him.

Sasuke glanced at the pinked haired girl one more time before returning to his lunch.

She was different and not to mention very pretty too.

* * *

**After school...**

"Yay, School's over!" Yelled a little blonde haired boy before jumping out the window and disappearing.

"Naruto!"

Sakura collected her things and sighed, not realizing someone was staring at her. She looked up to see that Uchiha boy look at her and slightly blush before disappearing from the room. She just blinked then began to walk out the class room but then stopped, noticing he left his ninja pouch on the table.

_'I should return this to him'_

With a nod Sakura quickly exited the room and stepped outside to look for the boy. After a minute she finally spotted him walking away while holding hands someone.

"H-hey." She called out to him before jogging over towards him with a smile.

He looked back and quickly blushed. Sakura handed him his pouch.

"You left this on the desk. I just thought that I should return it to you."

Sasuke hesitantly took the bag out of her hands and nodded. "T-thank you...I-im Sasuke by the way."

Sakura waved her hand. "It's no problem and my name's Haruno Sakura." She said with a smile.

Shifting her stare, she looked from Sasuke and up to the other person he was holding hands with. This person was slightly taller, had a paler complexion, and looked to be around the age of ten. He had two lines on each side of his nose and had long, raven colored hair that was tied back into a low pony tail. And just like Sasuke he had those deep, onyx colored eyes. But something about his rather than Sasuke's seem a bit more...different. Full of more mystery and intelligence.

It attracted young Saukra, causing her to blush and look down at the ground.

"Thank you for returning Sasuke-kun his pouch. He's very forgetful at times."

The older one smiled, causing Sakura to blush even more. His voice was so deep yet so soft at the same time.

"Itachi..." Sasuke muttered, glaring up at him.

_'So his name is Itachi. He's named after a weasel...weird.' _Sakura thought.

"N-no problem."

"Well we better get going. We don't want mother to yell at as for being late, do we Sasuke-kun." The older one said as Sasuke nodded.

"R-right." Sasuke turned to Sakura and smiled.

"See you tomorrow S-Sakura." And with that the two walked off and waved at Sakura before disappearing.

"Sakura honey, it's time to go home."

Sakura knew that was the voice of her mother and smiled. "Coming mommy."

She ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"So, how was your day at school today?" Her mother said as they walked hand in hand.

"The usual, except I made a new friend."

Her mother smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "A new friend? Who?"

"Well all the girls are in love with him but not me." Sakura shook her head, causing her mother to giggle. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he's really nice."

Her mother smiled. "Well honey, im glad your making new friends. Now let's go get some dinner, im starving." Sakura giggled then looked down at the ground.

_'And I have an official crush and his name is Itachi!'_

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Toki out :3**


	2. New Friends

**What If**

* * *

**A/N: So uh...my friend who was editing this totally sent out the wrong unfinished document and I just found out because she JUST told me...so im sorry for the confusion, Bells is a real peice of work but I love her. Anyway's here's the real thing...sorry :p**

* * *

**Toki(Me): So I just want to say...thank you guys for the reviews! I mean when came on here I didn't expect to see more than 10 reviews on just the first chapter so again thank you. It really gives me confidence as a writer! I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Deidara: Toki does not own Naruto, yeah.**

**TenTen: Hey, that's my line!**

**Deidara: Sorry cutie, you gotta be quicker than that next time, yeah! *Winks and walks out the room leaving an angry Tenten next to me***

**Toki(Me): Oh boy...I hope I don't regret making you two my helpers...**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**..:New Friends:..**

"Sakura, you promise to be good and not get into any trouble, right?"

Sakura smiled brightly at the place in front of her and her mother.

The park.

The park was Sakura's favorite place to go. While her mom was at work she would play here and wait for her mother to return. She usually would just play with herself, but that was okay because that's how she liked it. She didn't have to deal with snobby girls and glares. She could just be herself and play until she passed out. Today it was filled with all sorts of people, dogs, and mainly children.

"I promise mommy, see you later." Sakura let go of her mother's hand and entered the park;running and jumping for joy.

The first thing she did was run to the large sand box and began to make sand castles.

From under the large play area, under the slide was a little blonde-haired boy with whiskers on his face, watching Sakura play with his beautiful sea blue eyes;if you looked into them for too long, you would think you were looking into the ocean. He had seen her in the village before, yet, has never had the courage to talk to her.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's known as the jinchuuriki of the village that carries around the nine-tailed fox and is hated by everyone. He can't even walk for two seconds without someone glaring at him or saying a nasty comment about him. He doesn't have many friends and is very lonely. Luckily, the Hokage sparred him and let him live in the village in a little apartment and luckily, he has Iruka Sensei, who's like a father figure to him to always be there and sometimes treat him to dinner.

Finding the courage, he gulped and began to make his way over to the sand box, which fortunately, only resented the pink-haired girl.

Sakura smiled at the new sand castle she had built and was about to knock it down and make another until she noticed the blonde-haired boy's presence. She didn't know much about the boy. Only that he went to school with her and was the village prankster. She had heard people call him a demon before and tell their children to stay away from him, but her mother told her that people were mean and never had her mother told her once, to stay away from him.

Sakura smiled and patted a seat next to her.

"Hi, im Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" She happily greeted.

Naruto looked at her with an expression of shock mixed with confusion. Shock, because usually people would yell at him to stay away or yell nasty words at him. Confused because this was the only person whom he had known all his life, to happily greet him and not give him a hated look. This girl sure caught his interest. He silently sat down next to her and studied her. She had pink hair and the prettiest shade of green eyes he'd ever seen. A weird combination of green eyes and pink hair, but it worked for her.

After a moment of observing this girl, Naruto finally spoke.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto and im gonna be Hokage someday!" He said proudly as she smiled.

"Wow, Hokage? That's a really big job."

He chuckled. "I know. But someday i'll get everyone in this village to respect me and soon, i'll be taking old man Hokage's place." He grinned, very fox like.

Sakura observed the boy for a moment and noticed he had whiskers on his face.

"Wow..you have whiskers on your face! Can I touch them?"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes once more. No one has ever asked to touch his...whiskers before. This girl sure was strange to him.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. Sakura took the moment to reach her little hands out and touch his face. She was in awe of his whiskers. They were so soft and made him look like a cute little fox boy.

"Their really cute, I like them."

Naruto beamed with happiness. "Really, you do?"

Sakura nodded." Yeah."

Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground. This was the first time anyone had ever given him a compliment, let alone about his whiskers.

"Hey, Naruto," She said getting his full attention. "Do you come here a lot?"

The blonde-haired boy nodded. "Everyday."

"I always come to the park and play but I never see you."

Naruto looked at the sand below him and sighed. "That's because no one likes me, so I usually hide and wait till everyone's gone so I can play. I don't have any friends."

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. Okay, she understood that he liked to play pranks on people, but what could it be that literately _everyone_ in the village hated him so much.

Sakura shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Well you know what Naruto, I wanna be your friend." She said with determination in her voice.

Friend.

Naruto took a minute to process all that was happening. He had never had a friend before, let alone someone offer to be his friend. The word _friend _was so foreign to him. For a second, he though she was playing some type of trick on her, but with the determination in her voice, he new she wasn't.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto began to cry.

This alarmed young Sakura. "H-hey, what's wrong. Did I say something?"

Naruto shook his head and began to wipe his tears away.

"I...I've never had a friend before...this is kinda new to me."

Sakura smiled and removed the remaining tears with her sleeve.

"Well don't cry because were friends now and nothing's gonna change that, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded and finally took notice of the nicely built sand castle made by Sakura.

"Hey," She said, making him look back up at her. "You wanna build a sand castle with me?"

Naruto smiled," Sure!"

Both children knocked the sand castle down and began to build another. This certainly was a big step up for Naruto and he was happy he finally had made a friend.

* * *

*****Time Skip*****

**A Week Later**

"Ready, on three. One...two...three."

Outside the back of the academy, all the students were doing kunia practice. Many aimed very close to the target, some way off...but the only student who made a bulls-eye was non other than Sasuke. Little Sakura on the other hand was a bit of ways off.

"Good job Sasuke, as good as ever." The teacher praised him as he smiled brightly.

A bunch of girls stated to blush and 'Ohh' at him while Sakura on the other hand was determining what went wrong and why she didn't hit the target. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over at Sakura. Seeing her confused expression he got curious and walked over to her, ignoring all the obsessive young fan girls.

A week has passed since Sakura and Sasuke meet and since day one, the two have been hitting it off and became good friends quickly. Though, a lot of girls at the academy didn't take too kindly to their spontaneous friendship. Sasuke didn't mind it at all, but Sakura didn't like all the glares she was receiving and it made her quite nervous.

Sakura looked towards Sasuke who was approaching her and smiled but then quickly frowned due to her kunia being way off the target.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in concern.

Sakura just pointed at her kunia as Sasuke sighed, then gave her a heart warming smile.

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him in surprise.

"Don't stress yourself out, Sakura. It's not that bad."

Sakura smiled back and noticed the young Uchiha was blushing. He quickly took his hand off and put his arms behind his head.

"Well im gonna go now, see ya." He said coolly and began to walk away, ignoring all the attention from girls.

Little Sakura smiled at his retreating figure, ignoring all the jealous glares and hated looks she was getting as well.

* * *

Lunch time.

The only time where Sakura felt at peace. Well, mostly peace...excluding all the gossiping, fan girls of Sasuke. Speaking of which, the boy Uchiha was no where to be found. He was probably either training or avoiding the over persistent girls which Sakura fully understood. As for Naruto, he was most likely in the back training like always. His goal is respect and Sakura understood why and supported him all the way.

Seeing as both boys were no where to be found Sakura was about to go find Ino and sit next to her until she noticed a pale looking girl sitting by herself under a tree.

_'She must be new...I should introduce myself!' _Little Sakura thought.

With a smile, Sakura walked towards the pale girl and sat right beside her.

"Hi, im Haruno Sakura. What's your?" Sakura greeted happily.

The girl looked at Sakura like she had grown two heads and didn't say a word. Sakura was trying to process what was going on and since the girl wasn't answering, Sakura took this time to take a look at her. She was quite beautiful. Short, blue-black hair with bangs framing her face, flushed cheeks, and she was wearing a white kimonio that stopped at her knees. But the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. They were all white with no pupil. Scary yet beautiful and not to mention huge.

From the all white eye's, Sakura could tell she was what's called a Huuyga. From what Sakura know's, the Huuyga clan, like the Uchiha clan, have very special eyes. But unlike the Uchiha who can manipulate people with their eyes;they can see everything and are very good at reading people.

Shrugging, Sakura opened her lunch box and began to eat her lunch.

The pale girl gulped and finally spoke up, startling Sakura a little. "I-im Huuyga Hinata..."

Sakura smiled.

"Hinata huh? That's a pretty name. Im Haruno Sakura and it's nice to meet you." Sakura finished, giving Hinata another sunny smile.

"So, is this your first time at the academy? I've never seen you here before." The pink-haired girl questioned.

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground. "N-no...im usually really quite but i've seen you before...you s-seem nice but I have a q-question..."

"Shoot." Sakura took a bite out of her sandwich.

"W-why are you here with me and not...them." Hinata pointed towards where Ino was sitting.

Sakura waved her hand carelessly.

"Because I don't really feel like hanging around them. All they do is gossip, make fun of people and talk about boys. Not my style."

Hinata nodded and bite her lip and played with her fingers for a moment before turning to Sakura and saying,

" Your different..."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Hinata?"

The black-blue haired girl blushed and looked down again. "W-well...I thought that you were...like that. But I-I was wrong, c-can we b-b-be...friends?" She finished, shakily.

Sakura beamed with joyed and surprised the young Huuyga mistress with a tight hug.

"Of course i'll be your friend! Let's promise to be friends forever, 'Kay?"

Sakura stuck out her little pinkey finger and extended it to the young Huuyga.

Hinata smiled and connected her pinkey with Sakura's.

"O-okay...f-friends forever."

Both girls smiled and continued eating their lunch, unknown that someone up in the tree was watching them the whole time.

Sasuke bit his apple and smiled down at Sakura.

_'Good, now she doesn't have to hang with those snobby girls anymore, way to go Sakura."_

Sasuke blushed at his thought and continued to eat up in the tree while silently watching both girls below. Mainly Sakura.

* * *

**Toki Out :3**


	3. Who Do You Have The Hoots For

**What If**

* * *

**A/N: So the last two chapters were basically the set up of the story. Now we really get started and get into all the good kitty ItaSaku goodness! Oh and keep those reviews coming, I love reviews! ):O**

* * *

**Deidara: Tok-AHH! *Tenten throws an axe at Deidara, almost cutting his head off and smirks, stealing the spot light***

**Tenten: Toki does not own Naruto, enjoy the story!*****Winks and walks away, leaving a scared Deidara on the floor***

**Toki(Me): Will you two ever get along?**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**..:Who Do You Have The Hoots For:..**

* * *

*****Time Skip*****

**Two Weeks Later**

Sakura walked out of the academy and made her way over to a large tree that resented her new friend, Hinata, sitting under it. She sat down next to Hinata in the grass,opened up her lunch box and said hello to her. She waited for her to respond, but after a minute passed she turned to find Hinata staring the other way with her white eyes glued on a group of boys rough housing. One of the boy's name's was Choji who was eating a bag of potato chips. He dropped them when he suddenly got tackled to the ground by a boy named Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, who bit a boy's butt named Shikamaru. He yelled loudly and swatted Akamaru away and sighed in relief that he didn't fall on the ground with the other two. That was until Naruto came out of no where and pushed Shikamaru and himself on top of Kiba and Choji. All the boys looked at each other and laughed.

Hinata turned her head over to Sakura and smiled. "O-oh...hello Sa-Sakura."

Sakura looked at the boys and smiled to see that Naruto was making other friends. Things seem to really be getting better for him. She returned her attention back to Hinata to find the pale girl blushing madly. Something was strange about her blush though. It wasn't her ordinary little pink blush she always wore. It was a bright red blush and from Sakura's guess, Hinata must like one of the boys playing over there since she turned her attention away from Sakura and back over to the boys. Still blushing.

Sakura smirked and stood up, pointing over to where the boys were.

"Okay, which one is it?"

Hinata looked back over to Sakura and tilted her head in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It can't be Choji or Shikamaru...their to lazy and stupid..." The pink-haired girl mumbled to herself.

Hinata shook her head, still confused. "Wha..."

"Which one do you like silly!?"

Hinata silently gasped and looked away.

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"Come on! It's obvious you like one of them over there since you always watch them play. Who is it? Maybe Kiba..."

"Sakura..." Hinata gulped and began to play with her fingers.

Sakura paused and looked down at Hinata with a grin. "It's Naruto, isn't it!"

"Sakura!"

Hinata suddenly stood up and covered Sakura's mouth, which surprised Sakura seeing how quite and shy Hinata can be.

_'She must really like Naruto- kun to be acting like this!'_

"I-I...promise n-not to tell...I m-m-mean if you d-do...well..."

Hinata put her hands to her side and looked up at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Why would I tell anybody? I promised we'd be friends forever didn't I? I would never do something like that to you Hinata!" Hinata smiled.

Sakura held her pinky out and Hinata happily linked her pinky with Sakura's.

She was glad she meet a friend like her.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura grabbed their book bags and exited the academy together. Once they reached outside Sakura stopped and started looking from left to right.

Hinata stopped too and looked at her friend. "H-hey, Sakura...what are you l-looking for?"

Sakura stopped her actions and smiled. A few feet away stood Sasuke talking to his older brother, Itachi. Over the past few days, Sakura has grown fond of the older Uchiha boy. Every day, when it's time to leave the academy, she search's for him outside and finally when she finds him, she wave's and he kindly wave's back with a smile. Hinata notice's this every time they walk out and smiled over towards her friend.

"You like Sasuke's older brother." She said quietly, but enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura blushed and looked over at Hinata with wide eyes.

"N-no...maybe...yes." She put her head down, sighing in defeat.

"H-he's waving at you."

Sakura lifted her head up and saw the Uchiha brother's waving goodbye to her and Hinata. She waved back as well then looked back over at Hinata who was still smiling at her.

"Promise not to tell?"

Hinata extended her pinky out to her.

"Promise... F-friends forever?"

Their pinky's connected.

"Forever!"

The two girls hugged and parted their separate ways for the day.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Today, Sakura decided to sit in the academy to eat lunch. This way, Sasuke could avoid all the fan girls and they could all eat in piece. In order, Sasuke sat next to Sakura, then Hinata, then Naruto at the end of the table.

Sasuke huffed and looked away from Naruto.

"None of your business."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and noticed that he didn't have his lunch box.

"W-where's your l-lunch box...Sasuke?" She said quietly.

Sasuke's stomach growled loudly and with a blush, he turned away from everyone even more. "I forgot my lunch at home..." He mumbled but enough for the three to hear it.

Sakura looked at her lunch box. It contained a sandwich, water, and two rice patty cakes. She looked up at Sasuke then grabbed one of her rice cakes and handed it to him. "Here, I have two but I always eat one so you can have it." She said with a smile.

Sasuke kindly took the rice cake and returned her smile. He unwrapped it and just as he was about to eat it, footsteps were heard coming into the room.

"Oh man, they found me." Sasuke said putting his head down as the girls and Naruto giggled.

"That's what you get for being mister popular." Naruto said, chuckling.

Sasuke growled at him and said, "Maybe it's a teacher coming to scold you for something dumb you did!"

Both boys glared at each other.

When the door slid open they were all surprised to not see a fangirl nor a teacher, but Sasuke's big brother, Itachi, with a blue lunch box in his hand.

"I-Itachi! What are you doing here big brother?" Sasuke said in surprise as Itachi walked over to them with a smile.

"You forgot your lunch at home, so mother wanted me to deliver it to you." He handed Sasuke his lunch, which Sasuke took happily and began to eat out of.

Itachi smiled and looked over to little Sakura who blushed and quickly looked away.

"Sakura wasn't it?" Sakura nodded her head.

"It's nice to see you again." He looked over to Naruto and Hinata then back to Sasuke.

"Who are your friends Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke swallowed and looked at his older brother.

"Well, this is Huuyga Hinata," He pointed to his right, "you already know Sakura, and-"

He was cut off when Naruto suddenly stood up with a grin. "Im Uzumaki Naruto and im gonna be Hokage someday!"

Itachi chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Well it's nice to meet you future Hokage and miss Huuyga. Im Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and studied Itachi carefully. His took in his features and noticed a black tattoo on his right arm. He recognized it as the ANBU symbol and gasped, making the others look up at him with curiosity.

"N-Naruto-kun...you m-might be making Itachi-san u-uncomfortable..." Hinata said in a hushed voice.

"Your an ANBU!" Naruto pointed, with his mouth a gap.

Itachi chuckled again. "Why so I am."

"But your not that much older than us! You must be like a really awesome ninja, you think you can teach me some stuff! DO YOU." Naruto bounced up and down, waiting for an answer.

Itachi took his question into consideration for a moment then smiled.

"I guess I could teach a few things while im here. We can go to the back where the training ground is after your done eat...ing."

Naruto quickly gulped down everything and flew out of his seat, stumbling right next to Itachi.

"Okay, im done, lets go, go, go!"

He grabbed Itachi by the hand and lead him out of the academy.

"Wait for us Naruto!"

* * *

The four children stood back as they watched Itachi hold five kunia I n his hand. In the blink of an eye he hit the target with a bulls-eye and smirked.

"Wow, your so awesome! Ha ha!" Naruto shouted as he bounced around Itachi, who couldn't help but smile down at the blond boy.

"That's my brother for you." Sasuke said with his arms crossed as Hinata and Sakura looked at the target with amazement.

Sakura turned around from everyone to hide her blush. Itachi, in her eyes, was so amazing. He was smart, strong, cool, and the cutest guy she had ever seen in her life. She had never meet anyone like him before and wanted to be very close to him. But she was to shy to ask to even be his friend.

Suddenly a whistle was heard and all the kids were running back into the academy.

"Aw man! See you later Itachi! Stupid school..." Naruto pouted as he stormed back into the academy with a blushing Hinata and a smirking Sasuke in toll.

Sakura was about to leave too until she looked back at Itachi who was getting his weapons out of the dummy. Her little heart raced when she suddenly realized everyone else had left and it was just the two of them. Slowly she walked up to him and finding the courage, tapped his shoulder softly. Itachi turned around to see her blushing and smiled.

"Umm..." Sakura shifted her feet from left to right, then looked up at him and gulped.

"I-I...Itachi...I-I was wondering if you ah...c-could ah, he..." Sakura looked down at the ground and shook her head. Knowing what she was about to say, he put a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to her level, he looked into her eyes and said," I would love to help you with your training Sakura."

"R-really?" She said, beaming with joy.

"Yes. How about this. Everyday after school when I come to pick up Sasuke-kun, you come back with us to the Uchiha manner and I train you. Afterwards i'll take you home."

Next thing Itachi knew the girl was hugging him tightly around the neck. Sakura gently released him and put her hands in his then said, "Okay, i'll ask my mommy and I promise that i'll work hard everyday so I can become a strong ninja like you."

Itachi looked at her hands in his and smiled, giving them a firm grip.

"Im looking forward to it, Sakura- san."

* * *

**P.S: Oh haha, also I really love to keep my favorite characters, IN CHARACTER, so if anyone and I mean ANYONE seems a bit OCC LET ME NOW ASAP! Lol, see ya!**

**Toki out :3**


	4. And So the Training Begins

**What If**

* * *

**A/N: Haha, now it's time to begin our little story and yes, TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK?! Since I have more free time in my life now, lucky for you guys, I have more time to type which means more little Itasaku goodness for you guys! :D Oh and also im using Sakura's real parents in this story and if you don't know who they are or what they look like, I suggest you look at Naruto Shippuden episode 271 or watch Road to ninja. Both are awesome! :D**

* * *

**Deidara: Um...is Tenten around anywhere...? * Turns his head from left to right, in search of the bun wearing demon***

**Toki(Me): Oh, Tenten's out on a date right now so the floor's all yours bud-**

**Deidara: WITH WHO, UN!?**

**Toki(Me): *Smirks* Ooooohh, someone's sound's a little jealous. Are we feeling a little bit of...jealousy ara-kun?**

**Deidara: Wha-no-I-and-...*Glares*SHUT UP, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS TOBI, YEAH! TOKI DOES NOT OWN ANY DAMN NARUTO, UN! *Storms off***

**Toki(Me): I think someone's jealous, don't you?**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**..:And So the Training Begins:..**

* * *

"Wait...you wanna what?"

As soon as little Sakura came home that day, she ran straight home and told her mother about what Itachi said to her about training her.

"What I just said mommy. I wanna go and train with Itachi-kun!"

Mebuki looked taken back a bit. She knew her daughter loved to play at being a ninja and showing her what she had learned at the academy, but when did she become so interested with training that she would want to go and train with the eldest of the Uchiha sons, Itachi.

"So, let me get this straight. You will be over at the Uchiha manner everyday after school to train, and later on Itachi will take you home?" Sakura nodded.

Mebuki looked away from her daughter and over to her husband who was sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"What do you think Kizashi?"

Kizashi looked up at his wife then down at his daughter. Seeing the fire in her eyes fired him up and he grinned and said, "How could I say no to that face? I think it'd be nice if she went over to the Uchiha manner to go and train."

Sakura's mother grimaced." But you know how I feel about Mikoto. She's...well, you know. Unpredictable."

"And so are you. Beside's if things ever get out of hand you know Fugaku's there to keep things in check so everything will be fine."

Sakura pulled on her mother's shirt and looked up at her with watery puppy dog eyes. "Can I mommy, please?"

_'Damn, I wish I didn't have such an adorable daughter! At times like this I wish I had a son...huh.'_

"Oh, alright."

Sakura beamed with happiness and tightly hugged her mother. "Thank you mommy!"

* * *

"Aww no fair, I wanna go and train with Itachi too!" Naruto pouted, while Sakura giggled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry baka, but he only agreed to train with Sakura." Sasuke smirked and adjusted his back pack.

"Aww shut it duck butt!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Trouble maker!" Sasuke shot back.

"Nose picker!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Heart breaker!"

"Leaf eater!"

"Scu-OW!"

Sakura had pulled on both of their ears, making them yell out in pain and quickly shut up. "No name calling! That's mean and you two really need to stop fighting so much, you guys should be friends, not foes." Sakura then released both boys and crossed her arms, giving them both disappointed looks as they looked away in shame. Both mumbled an apology to her.

"Good now stop fighting, your making Hinata scared."

Both boys looked to see Hinata shaking a little and apologized for making her scared.

"I-it's okay...i-im just g-glad you guys stopped fighting."

Naruto walked away from everyone and over to across the classroom and looked out the window with a sad look on his face. He wasn't really jealous that Sakura was going to train with Itachi, but that she would be spending so much time with Sasuke. He saw Sasuke as a true rival and a friend. Someone who could give him a real challenge. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a guilty look on his face. He shouldn't have called him an idiot or rubbed the fact that Sakura would be coming over to his house everyday in his face.

With a sigh he walked over to Naruto and said, "You know if you want, you can come over with us and train..." Next thing Sasuke knew he was tackled the ground trapped in a death hug.

"YOU MEAN IT!?"

"Yes dobe, now get off me!" Sasuke growled as Naruto released him and bounced around. For a second Sasuke smiled, then turned back to girls and looked up at Hinata. "You can come too if you want Hinata, im sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Hinata nodded her head. "T-thank you Sasuke- k-kun."

"No problem."

_'Hope my parent's don't kill me for inviting other people.'_

* * *

School ended and all four children exited the school building.

"You sure your dad will be okay with this Nata?" A new nickname Sakura and Naruto came up with for Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Y-yeah...im sure papa won't b-be too mad. I...will j-just stay for...a little while." Sakura nodded.

Itachi raised an eyebrow to see Naruto and Hinata with Sakura and Sasuke.

Saskue gulped and looked up at his brother. "I-I hope you don't mind big brother but...I invited Naruto and Hinata too...i-if that's okay with you."

Itachi smiled. "Of course it is Sasuke-kun. All of you are welcomed to the Uchiha manner."

Naruto grinned while Hinata muttered a 'thank you'.

"Let's go then." Itachi started to walked with Naruto glued to his side and Hinata slowly walking behind them.

"Let's go Sakura. This is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah!" Sakura linked arms with the youngest Uchiha, who's whole face turned red, and speed up with the other three which did not go unnoticed by a group of girls and a certain blond in the middle glaring at the two. Mainly Sakura.

"Eww, look at her wrapping her arm around Sasuke-kun's like that!"

"She will pay for stealing him away from us...uh...Ino?"

All the girls looked at Ino who was fuming and biting her lip.

"Your certainly right...she will pay." Ino said as she narrowed her aqua eyes.

Looks like Sakura has found herself in a lot of trouble and doesn't even know it yet...

* * *

Itachi sighed.

As soon as they entered the Uchiha manner he expected this. Not that because the Hyuuga mistress and Sakura were entering with him, but because of Naruto. Many people looked at them, mainly Naruto, with shocked and disgusting looks. Itachi looked down at Naruto who had his head down and patted his back.

"Hey, don't let them get to you Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted his head up and grinned. "Im actually use to it so it doesn't matter. Im gonna be Hokage someday and all of them will respect me!" Itachi smiled, this is something that will never change.

A couple of minutes later they had reached the Uchiha brothers house and entered.

"Mother, father, we're home."

Itachi and Sasuke's mother had exited from the kitchen and looked at all the children in her house. First she looked over to Hinata, then Naruto, and then to Sakura and finally her two boys. Itachi and Sasuke readied themselves to be scolded, but a lecture or hit never came.

Instead their mother grinned and said, "Wow, the village prankster, the Hyuuga mistress and Sasuke's crush all in my house? What an honor."

"MOM!" Sasuke fumed and turned away to hide his blush.

"Oh hush Sasuke, anyway's my name is Mikoto, what's all yours?"

Naruto walked up to Mikoto and shook hands with her with a grin on his face. "Im Uzumaki Naruto and im gonna be the future hokage!"

Mikoto grinned. She new about Naruto and the nine- tailed fox and luckily, she was one of the few people who didn't see Naruto as a demon but as a simple boy without parents but with a big dream and she respected him.

"Nice to meet you future Hokage."

"I-im..H-Hyuuga Hinata..." Hinata said quietly as she hid behind Naruto but enough for Mikoto to hear and turn her attention over to her. Naruto put a hand over her shoulder which caused her to squeal and blush.

"Well, well, well seems like the future Hokage has a little crush."

Hinata blushed even more and looked like she was about to faint which alarmed the Uchiha brothers and Sakura. Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto to the ground causing his mother to look at her son and in confusion and Naruto struggle to push him off while Sakura grabbed Hinata and gently placed her against the wall.

"Sasuke!" His mother yelled, gently slapping him in the back of the head.

"S-sorry mother..."

Once Hinata had fully gained her composure and the boys stood up, Sakura looked over to see Mikoto starring at her with a smile.

_'I feel like i've seen this girl before but I can't quite put my finger on it. She's certainly really pretty though...' _Mikoto thought._  
_

"It looks like your the only one who hasn't introduced themselves."

"Im Haruno Sakura."

Makoto gasped and took a step back, taking a good look at Sakura.

"Mother...?" Sasuke questioned.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR MEBUKI'S GIRL!?" Her mother said with excitement/shock. It was obvious her and Sakura's mother had some history together.

"Yep, that's my mommy."

"How has she been? I haven't seen your mother or father in ages!"

"They've been good!"

"That's good to hear. Im gonna have to stop by and say hello to them some day. Anyway's im about to go and make dinner. Any suggestions?"

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled and since no one else said anything or objected, Mikoto nodded.

"You know I haven't made that in a long time. I'll make my special flavored secret ramen just for you little man!"

"Awesome!" And with that Mikoto left the room.

Naruto turned over to Sasuke and said, "Is there anybody in your family that's NOT totally awesome!"

Sasuke smirked then frowned. There was one person...but he wasn't going to let that ruin his day. "I know, heh."

Itachi had leaned against the wall and silently watched the whole scene with his mother go down and sighed. That's typical Mikoto for you. A tug on his shirt had interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to see Sakura smiling at Him.

"Come on Itachi, im ready!" There was a certain spark in her eyes that Itachi had never seen before and it made him eager to see what this girl was capable of.

"Well someone's an eager tiger aren't they. Come on to the back and we'll get started." He looked over towards his little brother and the others. "Im gonna begin helping Sakura with her training now so don't make to much of a mess in here."

"We won't big brother."

"Good."

* * *

"Now hold it steady like this and shift your left foot two inches away."

Sakura did just that and stetted her aim at the tree with the kunia in her hand.

"Now when I say go, you aim. Ready, one ...two...go!"

Sakura threw the kunia with all her strength but missed the target and sighed.

"Don't down yourself Sakura, your getting better." Itachi comforted her.

"Really?" Sakura looked up at Itachi with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, if we keep this training up you certainly will be one heck of a kunoichi. Maybe one day you'll even defeat me."

That sparked entered her eyes again as she ran to pick the kunia up and ran back over to Itachi.

"Okay, again!"

"Alright, ready..."

* * *

Night time was approaching as the sky darkened.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata watched as Sakura skillfully jumped and made a bulls-eye on the target.

"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said with his mouth full of Mikoto's special ramen.

Sasuke growled," Close your mouth dobe...and wow...go Sakura!"

Hinata clapped softly and smiled towards her friend then gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" Sasuke questioned.

"O-oh it's getting late. I-I think I should go."

Sakura breathed heavily and lost her balance due to exhaustion but before she hit the ground Itachi caught her and held her in his arms.

"I think it's about time we all head home."

"Yeah, im getting a little tired." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

They all entered the house and prepared to leave.

"Bye miss Mikoto, thanks for the ramen!"

"No problem future hokage! Now you all come back anytime and your always welcomed here."

They were all all about to exit until the door opened and a large man stood in front of it.

"Father..." Sasuke said quietly.

Fugaku looked down at all the children and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and simply stepped aside to let them pass. He shut the door and look at his wife who had an innocent look on her face.

"Now Fugaku I know what your thinking and I thought the same thing too when they first came here but I couldn't just say no to Itachi and Sasuke's friends."

When he didn't say anything, Mikoto picked up and bowl a ramen and handed it to him.

"Ramen?" She smiled.

* * *

Naruto had ran home and Itachi had apologized to the main Hyuuga family for not noting them about Hinata's absence and luckily they weren't that mad, only happy to have little Hinata home. The Uchiha brother's silently walked to Sakura's house with Sakura sleeping soundlessly in Itachi's arms. Itachi couldn't help but notice how the moon light shinned on Sakura. From her pink hair to her sweet yet aggressive personality, Sakura was definitely one interesting girl and she'd become one heck of a woman in the future.

Sasuke noticed his brother looking at Sakura but didn't say anything.

Once they reached Sakura's house Sasuke knocked on the door and awaited for an answer. When the door finally opened Mebuki answered it and smiled to see her little girl sleeping peacefully in the older Uchiha's arms.

Mebuki gently took Sakura and said, "Thank's for taking care of my little girl, she's gonna become one heck of a kunoichi thanks to you Itachi."

"No problem. It was a pleasure having her and she's always welcomed back at the Uchiha manner."

"Thank's again and goodnight boys." Mebuki said before closing the door.

The boys began to walk back home silently. That is until Sasuke broke the silence and said, "Brother..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Do...do you, like Sakura-kun?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Of course I like Sakura, she's a sweet girl."

"No I mean 'like' like her..."

Itachi shook his head. "No Sasuke I don't. Now how about a piggy back ride?"

"Okay!"

Sasuke jumped onto Itachi's back and smiled. He was very relieved to hear that his brother didn't 'like' like Sakura.

But what Itachi said was the complete opposite. No matter how hard he didn't want to, he knew he was growing fond of the little pink haired girl every second.

* * *

**Hope you likey!**

**Toki out O3O**


End file.
